Mutants, Ninjas, Robots, oh my!
by The Darkness Inside Me
Summary: Nikki is a new girl in the city, but she finds more than what she's looking for when she runs into the Turtles! Not to mention alien robots, Foot ninjas, and freaky mutants!


**I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

...

Chapter 1

The bright blue sky of New York had a cool breeze as the sun shined brightly above. The familiar hum of civilization could be heard from miles around, cars honking, pigeons chirping, people talking on their cell phones...

A bright yellow taxi pulled up on the side walk in front of an apartment complex. The car door opened as a girl stepped out of the cab. Her medium length brunette hair blew slightly in the breeze as a couple strands of purple highlighted hair flowed near her cheeks. Her hazel eyes looked around in excitement flickering from side to side.  
She turned around and picked up her black suitcase before shutting thee door and walking over to the passenger side.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out a wad of dollar bills and gave the driver a twenty dollar bill. He smiled at her and wished her luck before driving off, leaving her standing on the sidewalk. She smiled slightly as she reached for her suitcase and dragged it along with her up the steps. She opened the front door and heard a small ring as the door clicked.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked politely. She turned to see a young woman at the desk, about twenty-five. Her hair was up in a messy bun as she wore a clip that read 'Liz'. She smiled and walked over. "Yeah, um, I have a reserved room that I'll be staying in?"

The woman nodded and turned to a computer next to he and started to look through some files she guessed. "Ah, Ms. Nikki Garcia?" She nodded, "That's me."

The lady nodded, "okay, so here are your keys," she said handing her two silver keys on a small hoop. "The first one is your front door key, and the second is just a copy in case you lose it. Your room is number twenty-seven, upstairs on the top floor, to the right at the end of the hall." She smiled and thanked the woman before grabbing her suit case and heading for the stairs. She lugged her suitcase up the stairs until she finally managed to get to the top floor. She looked to the right and saw a door at the end of the hall with the number '27' engraved at the top.

She eagerly walked down the hall and pulled out her keys from her pocket as slotted them into the lock and turned, hearing a 'click' as it opened. She grinned as she walked into the apartment. She looked around, she was in the living room. A black leather couch sat in the middle, facing a medium sized t.v that sat on a movie stand against the wall. The floor was a white carpet, as she walked along. she found herself in a kitchen, and reached to open the fridge. She lowered her head and peeked inside seeing nothing in it. She sighed, 'Guess I need to get a job.' She thought standing upright.

She drug her suitcase down the hall, passing by a bathroom and stood front of a door. She opened it and looked inside to see a large room. A bed sat in the corner as well a a dresser. The floor in there was also white carpet but other than the bed and dresser nothing else filled the room except a walk in closet near a window. She left her suitcase by the door and looked out he window. She could see the city buzzing with life, she was in a three story apartment complex so she could see quite a bit of the city.

She turned back to the bland room and smirked, she would have to fix it up a notch. She turned her head to see a large mirror on the door that she didn't notice. She walked over to it and looks at herself. She saw a short teenager, fifteen years old, almost sixteen, wearing a black long sleeve shirt that read 'Keep Calm and Love Music' as well as denim shorts. Her legs were covered with knee high purple and black stripes socks and black converse. Her body was okay, not super skinny like most girls with tiny waists.

She finally looked at her face. Her dark brown hair rested went down on her chest with a couple of purple highlighted strands of hair. Her face was slightly round, with a narrow chin. Her eyes were a light hazel, and her lips were small and pink.  
She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair an turned away. She walked to the bed and kicked off her shoes before flopping down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, and turned her head to the side as she felt something poke her arm. A small, white envelope lay there. She sat up and picked it up gently before ripping it open. Inside was a piece of paper and a wad of cash. She read the note.

'Dear Nikki,

I hope the apartment is okay, I didn't have time to fully stock the fridge, so I left you $300 to use to stock up on food and maybe buy some other things. I'll be home in a couple of days, and be careful.

I love you,

Dad.'

She smiled slightly. She had come to live with her dad from California after her parents divorced recently.

Her dad was in the Air Force and was always away, but she didn't mind. He always made up for it when he got back by taking her out. They would go fishing, camping, go see concerts, all the things a father would do with his daughter. After he parents divorced she was given the choice to choose who she would live with.

She was always close with her dad, which was more than she could say with her mom. Her mother was the chief of police in California and was always strict and uptight. They always clashed about different things.  
She put the cash back in the envelope and set it on the nightstand. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time. 2:30.

She sat up and stretched. It was Sunday, and she started her first day of school tomorrow. She felt excitement run through her, back home, her mom had put her in a private school for girls, so she never had been a public school before. She shook the thought away and stood up, she walked over to her suitcase and kneeled down to her knees. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before leaning down and unzipping her suitcase.

She dug through her clothes and felt her hands tap something hard. She grasped it and pulled out her skateboard. She grinned as she looked it over and set it down next to her. Looking again she pulled out a pair of black boxing gloves. Her dad had started to teach her boxing at thirteen so she would know how to defend herself. She set them on her skateboard before digging into a side pocket in the suitcase.

She clasped her fingers around something small and rectangular. She pulled her hand out of the pocket to reveal her IPod, her ear phones were still connected to it as she pulled the rest out.

She smiled down at it. Music had always been her favorite thing in the world. It took her to a place deep in her mind where everything made sense. She put her head phones in and scrolled through her music, landing in he favorite song before pushing play. Her smile grew as she nodded her head to the beat as she stood up. She fell onto her bed and closed her eyes, listening to the music blow her ear drums.

...

**Yeah yuh. New project. And Whaaaa? She's doing a new fandom? IMPOSSIBLE YOU SAY? **

**yeah, well, shut up.**

**anyways the guys will be introduced later on. And by the way, feel free to comment an idea for the summary? I** **hate** **those**. **Bleeh**.

**Edit: Yeah so I redid the chapter. Yup. Hope you like it? Idk, bleeh please review if you want more~3**

**Question of the day:**

**what do you think of Nikki so far? How do you think school will go for her?**

**Darkness out**


End file.
